Marriage
by Emeraldo Silveris
Summary: Pernikahan adalah hal yang istimewa. Tempat yang dihias sedemikian rupa, makanan dan minuman lezat, orang-orang yang kau sayang berada di sekelilingmu, dan yang terpenting kau akan mengikat dirimu dengan orang yang kau cinta dan mencintaimu. Ini akan jadi hari yang bahagia untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Wonkyu! Slash! DLDR!


**Title : Marriage  
Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra  
Rated : PG  
Warning : OOC, Typo(s)**

**{Emeraldo Silveris}**

Kenapa orang-orang menyukai pernikahan? Karena pernikahan adalah hal yang istimewa. Suatu tempat yang dihias sedemikian rupa, banyak makanan dan minuman lezat, orang-orang yang kau sayangi berada di sekelilingmu, dan yang terpenting kau akan mengikat dirimu dengan orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu.

Choi Siwon tengah mematut diri di depan cermin. Rambut hitamnya tertata rapi seperti biasa, _tuxedo _putih dengan dasi hitam telah melekat indah di tubuhnya, tak lupa _pantofel_ hitam yang semakin membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Siwon tak ubahnya seperti pangeran dari negri dongeng–hanya kurang jubah dan kuda putihnya.

Hari ini Ia akan menikah, mengikat dirinya dengan orang yang sejak dua tahun lalu menjalin hubungan dengannya. Orang yang Ia cintai dan mencintainya. Orang yang tak pernah Ia duga akan menemaninya menjalani hidup yang selanjutnya. Tinggal bersama, membangun rumah tangga, memiliki buah hati yang akan membuat hidupnya semakin lengkap, dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Siwon tersenyum membayangkan hal itu. Masih ada duapuluh memit sebelum Ia menghadap pendeta dan mengikrarkan janji sucinya. "Aku akan jadi yang paling bahagia hari ini,"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan celana kain putih dan kaus hitam. "Kau sudah tampan _hyung_, jangan terus-menerus bercermin begitu."

Suara indah yang tak asing di telinganya itu membuat Siwon reflek menghentikan kegiatan bercerminnya, menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Cho Kyuhyun–orang yang baru saja mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin.

"Kau belum bersiap-siap, _baby _Kyu?" tanya Siwon seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "Masih ada duapuluh menit lagi _hyung_, _tuxedo_ itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Terserah kau," Siwon mengacak lembut helaian _eboni_ yang menghias kepala Kyuhyun, "Apa member yang lain sudah hadir?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku baru melihat Donghae _hyung_, Eunhyuk _hyung,_ Ryeowook _hyung_, dan Henry. Sepertinya yang lain masih dalam perjalanan." Ucapnya sedikit ragu.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, mereka hanya berdiri di tengah ruangan, dengan pintu yang masih terbuka. Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, hanya saja Kyuhyun tak suka suasana semacam ini. Membuatnya semakin bingung, membuat hatinya jadi semakin kacau.

"Aku baru tau kalau kau tampan _hyung_, biasanya kau kan terlihat seperti om-om. Tapi lihatlah dirimu hari ini, sudah seperti pangeran yang ada di buku dongeng." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Siwon memutar matanya malas, "Kau tidak punya televisi, atau rabunmu bertambah? Aku _visual _dari _boyband_ kenamaan Super Junior, sudah pasti aku yang paling tampan." Tandas Siwon dengan nada bangga.

"Yang benar saja? Kalau boleh jujur, Donghae _hyung_ jauh lebih tampan darimu _hyung_."

Siwon memasang tampang terlukanya–hanya pura-pura, "Kau menyakiti hatiku, _baby_."

"Yak! Wajahmu semakin jelek Tuan Choi!"

Keduanya kemudian tertawa. Kyuhyun senang melihat tawa itu, tawa Siwon. Tawanya selalu mampu membuat otak Kyuhyun lumpuh sesaat, sedangkan jantungnya malah menggila.

Siwon menghentikan tawanya secara perlahan, kemudian memandang lembut Kyuhyun yang juga sudah berhenti tertawa. Siwon secara reflek membawa Kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya, entahlah–Ia tak yakin, rasanya Ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun. Itu saja.

"Kau tau _hyung_? Aku akan jadi yang paling bahagia hari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih disela-sela pelukan mereka.

_Bohong._

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku yang paling bahagia Kyu."

Dan setelahnya keduanya kembali terdiam, membiarkan denting jarum jam dinding mengisi kekosongan nada di sana. Tak ada yang tau kalau satu diantara mereka ada yang menangis. Menangis dalam diam, menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Siwon? Kyu?" suara seorang wanita membuat mereka refleek menghentikan pelukan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ya, Bu?"

"Lima menit lagi sayang, bersiaplah sekarang. Kau juga Siwon, hari ini penting untukmu." Ibunya berkata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baik bibi, aku akan mempersiapkan diri."

Nyonya Cho menggeleng kecil, "Panggil aku Ibu, sebentar lagi aku juga akan jadi Ibumu, 'kan?"

Siwon tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya, "Baiklah, Bu."

"Ibu duluan saja, aku segera menyusul." Ujar Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Nyonya Cho. Kyuhyun kembali menghadap Siwon.

Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, "Terimakasih sudah mau jadi pendamping pengantin untuk kakakmu, terimakasih sudah mau membantu mempersiapkan ini semua." Ucapnya tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum–ada luka yang tersirat di sana. "Terimakasih kembali _hyung_. Aku senang akhirnya Ahra _noona_ menemukan laki-laki baik sepertimu, janji ya _hyung_, jaga _noona _selalu."

"Tanpa kau minta aku akan melakukannya, Kyu."

"Baiklah, aku harus bersiap. Sampai jumpa di altar _hyung_."

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, menutup pintu ruangan rapat-rapat. Kyuhyun merasa langkahnya semakin berat, matanya terpejam–ada yang mengalir dari mata yang terpejam itu. Lelehan kristal yang mengalir melewati pipinya. Kyuhyun mengusap matanya berkali-kali, Ia tidak boleh menangis di hari bahagia kakaknya.

**{Emeraldo Silveris}**

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Ahra, kemudian menyerahkan tangan itu untuk digenggam Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat ke arah Siwon dan kakaknya, kemudian mengambil langkah mundur dan berdiri tepat di samping sang Ibu.

Kyuhyun menyaksikannya, menyaksikan saat untaian janji suci itu terlontar dari mulut Siwon maupun Ahra. Kyuhyun menyaksikannya, menyaksikan saat dua insan itu bertukar cincin. Kyuhyun juga menyaksikan saat Siwon dan Ahra berciuman di hadapan seluruh saksi yang hadir. Itu menyakitkan, tapi Kyuhyun bahagia untuk mereka, itulah janjinya.

Acara berlanjut, hingga senja hampir tiba–dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk memisahkan diri sebentar. Ia butuh waktu.

Kyuhyun di sini sekarang, di balkon kamar hotel tempatnya menginap. Ini London, dan kata orang pemandangan matahari terbenam di sini salah satu yang paling indah. Dan Kyuhyun percaya hal itu, Ia baru saja menyaksikannya.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Ahra masih dengan gaun pengantinnya. "Ya, _noona_?"

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain, ada apa?" kini gadis yang sedang berbahagia itu memposisikan diri di samping Kyuhyun, ikut menatap langit yang masih berwarna oranye.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Tak apa, aku sedikit lelah, butuh istirahat."

_Bohong_.

"Serius? Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritalah padaku." Kyuhyun bisa menangkap jelas nada khawatir di sana. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa–kakaknya terlalu protektif.

"Tak apa _noona_. Lebih baik kau kembali pada suami barumu itu, aku yakin dia kebingungan mencarimu yang mendadak menghilang." Ucapan itu hanya _alibi_, agar kakaknya segera pergi dan tak melihat lukanya.

Ahra tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas, "Segeralah menyusul kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, yang lain menunggu."

"Tentu."

Kyuhyun menyaksikan punggung kakaknya semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun tersenyum–walau Ia tak yakin begitu. Ia tau hal ini akan terjadi. Ia tau harapannya dahulu memang hanya harapan. Tapi apa mau dikata, semuanya sudah terjadi. Takdir Tuhan.

Yang Kyuhyun tau, semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala, dan Ia akan baik-baik saja.

**{Emeraldo Silveris}**


End file.
